


The Trip

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Link, Camping, M/M, Making Love, Near Death Experiences, Outdoor Sex, Road Trips, Top Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction
Summary: Thanks to my amazing beta reader afangirlsplaylist <3





	The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta reader afangirlsplaylist <3

“WHOO! Freeeeedooommm!!” Link yelled as he stuck his head out the passenger side window. 

 

Rhett snickered and said, “Dude, you’re gonna get bugs in your mouth, stop that.” 

 

Link pulled his head back inside the car and rolled up the window. He ran his fingers through his wind-kissed hair and sighed. 

 

“I’m so glad we’re doing this. We deserve this, man.” 

 

Rhett smiled as Link placed a warm hand on his inner thigh. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Rhett, who was suddenly very aware of just where Link's hand was.

 

“Babe, I’m driving. Can’t you wait till we get there?” 

 

Grinning, Link shook his head and delicately traced his finger over Rhett’s neck. At the feeling of it, Rhett squirmed in the driver’s seat, trying to ignore Link as he inched closer. 

 

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Link purred, “I just can’t wait. I want you right here,” 

 

Rhett bit down on his bottom lip and relaxed his tense shoulders. 

 

“You just focus on driving, baby, I’ll take care of you,” Link whispered as he left warm kisses on Rhett’s neck. 

 

Tenderly, Link ran a hand over Rhett’s crotch, cupping and gently squeezing his manhood before unzipping his jeans. Immediately Rhett’s already hard cock flung out of its denim prison, impressive and thick.

 

Link craned his neck down to lovingly kiss the tip, his long tongue poking out to say hello. He wrapped his lips tightly around the head and began sucking, humming happily.

 

Rhett’s knuckles began to turn white as he gripped the steering wheel, attempting to focus while his best friend sucked him off. Link began bobbing his head up and down rhythmically, the back of his head lightly hitting against Rhett’s arm. 

 

Link grabbed the base of Rhett’s cock with his right hand and moved it up and down in time with his mouth, hismfingers curled so perfectly around the large, veiny member. 

 

Rhett hit a bump and his cock shot down the back of Link’s throat, causing him to gag a little. Link breathed through his nose and let the cock slide down his throat again, holding it there until his eyes began to water. 

 

Link continued bobbing his head up and down, letting Rhett’s cock slide to the back of his throat until he heard the taller man start to whimper. Quickly, Link removed his best friend from his mouth and looked up at him. 

 

“You gettin’ close, daddy, huh? You wanna cum?” Link asked. 

 

Rhett breathed in sharply and answered through clenched teeth, “Fuck… Keep going, baby, don’t stop till I’ve filled your mouth to the brim with cum.” 

 

Link wrapped his lips around Rhett’s cock once again and bobbed up and down faster than before. He was guided by Rhett, who placed a hand on the back of Link’s head and pushed down. 

 

“Fuck Link, I’m gonna cum,” Rhett growled. 

 

Link sucked furiously at the head of Rhett’s cock, gripping the base as though his life depended on it. 

 

Rhett had absentmindedly drifted into the oncoming traffic lane in the midst of his bliss. It was only after he shot his load down Link’s throat that he saw the semi barreling towards him. 

 

He pulled the steering wheel to the right and swerved back into his lane, the motion causing his cock to go even further down Link’s throat. Link sat up, gasping for air. 

 

“Dude, what the  _ fuck  _ was that?! What just happened?! Are you okay?” Link’s questions came out all at once, fast as lightning. 

 

Rhett stared at the road before him, his knuckles white again as he answered Link’s questions, “I-I… I must’ve drifted into the other lane while I was…” He trailed off. 

 

“A-Are you okay, though? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Link stammered. 

 

“I’m fine. It’s fine. The important thing is we’re both fine. Let’s just focus on getting to Wawona,” Rhett said. “Did you remember to pack the rain fly?” 

 

“Yep! Did you remember to pack the cooler?” Link asked. 

 

“Umm,” Rhett thought out loud, “yeah. Yeah I did.” 

 

Link raised an eyebrow, “Rhett, did you really pack the cooler or did you forget like last time?”

 

Rhett smacked the steering wheel with his hand and sighed, “Alright fine, I forgot. But I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

 

“How?” Link questioned as he tilted his head. 

 

A seductive grin crept across Rhett's face as he answered, “You’ll see.” 

  
  


~~~ 

 

Rhett pulled into the Wawona campgrounds in the early evening. He couldn’t deny both of them were starting to feel anticipation as he pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. 

 

Heading for the camp office, they walked into the tiny building and up to the front desk. 

 

“Hi, I have a reservation under McLaughlin,” Rhett said to the clerk. 

 

The man behind the desk typed furiously at his computer before his face lit up. “Ah yes, you’ll be in site number 14. You boys have fun,” he said with a smile and a wink. 

 

“Oh we will,” Link smirked. 

 

The two drove down to their campsite and began unpacking their camping gear from the car. 

 

“Do you think that guy at the office knew that we were… a thing?” Rhett asked, trying to keep his voice casual,

 

Link scrunched his face and squinted his eyes, “No. I mean, maybe… he did wink at us. But I don’t think he knows who we are so I think we’ll be fine.” 

 

Rhett nodded silently as he pulled two foldable chairs out from the back of the car. 

 

Meanwhile Link pulled the tent out and leaned the bag against the picnic table in the center of the site. “Rhett,” he said, “Don’t worry. We’re totally alone out here. It’s just gonna be you, me, and the stars.” 

 

He came up behind Rhett and slid his hands around his waist, pressing himself against his back, kissing his neck softly to comfort him. 

 

“I love you, Rhett,” Link said softly into his ear. 

 

“I love you too, Link,” Rhett whispered. 

 

Then he turned around to face Link and kissed the shorter man on the lips. 

 

“C’mon, let's set up the tent,” Link said, “It’s already getting dark out.” 

 

~~~ 

 

“Alright, into the box you go,” Rhett said, dropping his phone into a small metal box along with Link’s. 

 

“Perfect. Now it’s just you and me, no distractions,” Link smiled as he locked the box with the key that was hanging around his neck. 

 

Rhett crawled into the tent and Link followed shortly after, taking off his shirt as he ducked through the opening. 

 

The two men stripped down to their underwear and laid down, staring up at the sky full of stars through the little mesh window. 

 

It was only a moment before Rhett rolled over and straddled Link, pinning his arms above his head. 

 

Link cocked an eyebrow and smiled up at his best friend, “What’re you doing?” 

 

Rhett leaned down and kissed Link with enough passion to ignite a fire. 

 

“Making it up to you like I said I would,” he replied, delicately lifting Link’s glasses off his beautiful face. 

 

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss, Rhett’s hands slowly grazing his sides, sending a chill down Link’s spine. 

 

Rhett’s breath was hot and heavy when he pulled himself away from his best friend’s lips. He bit down on Link’s bottom lip, pulling and tugging on it ever so gently. 

 

Link ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair as the taller man moved to his collarbones, sucking and nibbling softly. 

 

Link bit his own bottom lip as Rhett slid off both of their boxers. He writhed in impatience as he felt Rhett toying with his entrance, before he arched his back and moaned. It almost seemed like he was crying out toward to moon itself as Rhett slid himself inside Link. 

 

With each sensual thrust, Link’s hair swayed like a black and grey ocean in the moonlight, looking wild and free. 

 

Link’s breathy moans filled the tent as the two men made love under the clear night sky, joined more completely than ever. 

 

Rhett climaxed first, his hands gripping Link’s waist tightly as the smaller man orgasmed soon after. 

 

Rhett leaned down and kissed Link’s forehead, tasting the salt from the little beads of sweats that had accumulated there over time.

 

The two men pulled on their boxers and sat just outside the tent, their bodies spent. Rhett took in the pine scent and midnight mist while Link poked around in the fire pit, little sparks jumping every which way like fireworks. 

 

Link leaned his head into the crook of Rhett’s neck and closed his eyes. 

 

“You know you’re perfect, right?” Rhett asked. 

 

“Yeah. I know,” Link said with a smile on his face. 

 


End file.
